A Home of Their Own
by Roxotaku
Summary: Written for the "Independence" prompt at Iyfic contest on LJ. Post manga canon. InuYasha and Kagome finally move into their own home after she returns and they get married.


Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I make no $ from this story.

A Home of Their Own

In the room where Kagome and InuYasha had been living since her return, the miko packed up her belongings. Carefully she packed utensils of her trade, and small pouches of herbs. She tried not to let her excitement make her hasty.

"You ready, wife?" InuYasha said, sauntering up to her and slipping his hands around her waist.

"Yes, just needed to make sure I kept all my herbs in order," Kagome said. "I don't feel totally confident about what they all are yet."

"Keh, don't worry," InuYasha said. "You have only been here three weeks."

Three weeks ago, Kagome had still been back in her own time. High School finished, she knew there was only one thing she wanted to do. To go back to InuYasha, her other half, her soul mate. She turned around in his arms, smiling, and stretched up to give him a gentle kiss on his chin. He bent down to give her a more lingering, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Uncle Yasha, Auntie 'Gome!"

Miroku and Sango's twin girls toddled into the room and came over to them. They grasped the couple's legs, and InuYasha and Kagome tousled the hair on their little heads affectionately.

"Do you have to go?" The twin clutching InuYasha said.

"Now children, you know InuYasha and Kagome have built their own house," Miroku said, coming into the room. "We took you there yesterday."

The little girls lower lips stuck out, eyes downcast and pouting. Kagome bent down and gently held their arms, gazing into their small faces.

"We are close by," Kagome said. "I promise you will still see me every day."

"Can you read us bedtime stories too?"

"Sure, whenever you want."

They heard a clapping, and looked up towards Miroku who was trying to get his children's attention. He crossed his arms and looked down at the girls.

"I think you have kept Kagome and InuYasha here long enough," Miroku said. "Now come, we will walk them to their new home."

InuYasha and Kagome shouldered their things and followed Miroku and the kids out the door. Kagome was so excited that they were finally going to live totally independent from the others. Kaede, Miroku and Sango had all been so kind to let them live with them. But this solidified their transition to that of married adults.

The house was smaller and more modest then Miroku and Sangos. But InuYasha and Kagome had wanted it that way. They were an odd enough couple, without an ostentatious house bringing them more attention. Miroku held the girls back so they would not follow them in, and made them say good bye with him as the newly weds entered the house. InuYasha and Kagome turned and waved.

Kagome was eager to set up her household, and put down her bag gazing thoughtfully at the cooking area. Tomorrow the village was having a housewarming party for them, and she imagined where things should go. There was still so much they needed. But her husband had other ideas. InuYasha swept up behind her and pulled her into a hug against his body. She sighed as his arms went around her, and leaned into the strength of his lean, muscular frame. He bent over and kissed her cheek, making her smile.

"Feels good to have our own place," InuYasha said. "I never liked depending on others."

"I know that," Kagome said. "But I am very glad you were so gracious while we lived with our friends."

"Keh," InuYasha snorted. "I had to live with them for three years, what was three more weeks?"

InuYasha's hands moved from her waist up towards her breasts, and he pressed himself tighter against her. Kagome felt a wave of heat go through her, and caught herself looking around. For the first time since they were married they were alone! She almost laughed aloud. But InuYasha was doing things most distracting to her body…

"Forget putting things away," InuYasha murmured in her ear suggestively. "I have a more pressing matter for you to attend too..."

Kagome turned around and was met by a deep, sensual kiss from her husband. Heat flared to the flame of desire and she shuddered. He was right, setting up house could wait….


End file.
